Shuffle
by sheBONES
Summary: B&B on a plane with nothin but an iPod. Oneshot, I guess kind of a songfic. Obviously, B&B get 2gether. Rated T for naughty thoughts...hehehe. Y'all know I need reviews!


Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Bones, things on that show would be a lot different. As it is, I really don't possess anything but my little fics and my Bones DVDs. Ooh, and an iPod! Anyway, I definitely don't own any giant companies like FOX. A/N: This is just a random idea that came to me one day when I was listening to my iPod in class instead of taking notes. It's rated T cuz they don't do anything naughty, but I give them dirty thoughts….

"Alright Bones, this is us."

Stopping beside two empty seats on the very crowded plane, Booth smiled and, with a sweeping hand gesture, indicated to Brennan she could have the window seat.

"You sure?" she asked.

Booth nodded. As Brennan ducked and sidestepped to get to her seat, Booth noticed a skinny guy in a suit staring at her ass and licking his lips as he passed. Booth stepped in front of the man, eyes narrowed, and simply glowered for a long moment before taking his seat and putting a possessive hand on Brennan's thigh.

After the man had quickly walked past, Booth turned to Brennan and saw that she was staring at something fixedly in her lap- his hand. He abruptly snatched it away, as if she might not notice it was ever there.

Brennan rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"You are _such_ an alpha male."

Booth weakly tried to defend himself.

"Gimme a break, Bones. That guy had drool coming down his freakin' chin!"

"As an anthropologist, I understand the masculine instinct to protect women, but…"

As Brennan rambled on, Booth bit his lip to keep from pointing out that he didn't feel the urge to protect all women from other men, _only_ her.

Brennan's speech about the alpha male mentality was cut short by an announcement that the plane was taking off. Booth and Brennan sat back and watched out the window as the plane left the ground. Once the plane was in the air, Brennan took out her iPod and Booth started leafing through an airline magazine.

Fifteen minutes later, Brennan was lazily listening to music and playing solitaire on her iPod. Booth, however, hadfinished his magazine ages ago and now sat twitching, hideously bored. Noticing her partner's obvious misery, Brennan took out her left earphone and offered it to him.

"Just save the comments about my tast in music, okay?"

Booth smiled gratefully and took the white ear bit. Putting it in his ear, Booth was pleasantly surprised to hear Led Zeppelin and not some Tibetan chanting or a recording of Humpback whales. Remembering her "no comment" comment, he limited himself to a muted "Nice, Bones". She smiled and continued playing her game.

As the minutes of the flight ticked by, Booth grew more and more impressed with his partner's very well-rounded musical taste. Brennan's iPod was set on shuffle and played Madonna, Sublime, The Black Eyed Peas, Shakira, John Mayer and Bob Marley one after the other.

Booth and Brennan listened to the auditory cocktail in silence until Erotica by Madonna came on. Seeing Brennan's cheeks redden before she turned to look out the window, Booth laughed and playfully shoved her arm. Relaxing visibly, the two reacted to each song a little more strongly than the last.

When Shakira sang Underneath Your Clothes through the headphones, Booth discreetly traced every one of Brennan's sexy curves as she tried not to think about Booth's incredible muscles hidden beneath his blue shirt. The song changed to I Wanna Love Ya and Bob Marley crooned

"I wanna love ya and treat you right, and treat you right.

I wanna love ya every day and every night."

They caught each other's eyes, then quickly looked away, slowly and unconsciously scooting closer. As Your Body Is a Wonderland sounded in their ears, Brennan gazed steadily out the window to conceal her nervousness while Booth contemplated the quality of innocent sensuality Brennan hid from the world. He couldn't imagine anything sexier.

After nearly two hours of musical flirtation, neither of them was sure how much more they could stand. Just as Booth began pondering Brennan's possible reactions to being pinned to the side of the plan and consumed by his mouth, the iPod whirred and the intro to Hot Blooded drummed in the earphones.

Grinning ear to ear, Booth slid an arm around Brennan's shoulders and squeezed her closer. She stiffened at first, but as Foreignor worked their magic, Brennan untensed and let her body lean into Booth's a tiny bit. If his smile could have gotten any wider, it did. They didn't move from their new dangerously comfortable position until the plane landed, and they were both profoundly sorry when they had to stand.

Booth stepped into the aisle and took a pace back, letting Brennan in front of him. As she reluctantly turned and started walking toward the plane's exit, Booth was struck with the sickening thought that he had let his only chance with Brennan slip away. He instantly reached out, grabbed her by the back of the jeans, pulled her flush against him, and kissed her like he'd die without her.

They stood together like that, in the aisle of a packed 747, for what could've been a minute or a day. Finally, Brennan pulled her mouth away just far enough to draw a shuddering breath. When the surrounding passengers began whooping and clapping wildly, Booth chuckled and hugged his Bones, kissing her temple and wondering if she would let him carry her through the airport and back to his apartment. He'd had pretty good luck so far today.

END


End file.
